dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7/Archive22
Category:UserTalk Archive Jade for Minister! Yep, putting Jade up. Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 01:52, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Minister Hey Bond. I think i might actually have my character run for Minister, and I realized one whom I completely forgot about: Jonathon Harrison. So, I'd like to run him as Minister for Magic. Thanks! (kinda nervous :P) Colin687 08:15, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Luca Minister You got it! Ministerial Election I'd like to put Regina Fontaine up for the Ministerial Race, I made a poster here: (: Debate I've been thinking-with our new live stream capabilities were we allow several people online at once, we could potentially have a live debate bringing on the users who control the characters to sort of voice themselves as their characters. Or just have an RP debate in general, which could work as well. Of course this is only if you want to lengthin the time of the campaign, cause if you want a quickie ellection then this isn't the way to go. Anyway-just some ideas-we don't have to go with any of em xD :D Best, Minister for Magic Albie would like to throw his hat in the ring one last time. :) Alex Jiskran 19:47, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Missed Meeting I am so so sorry I that I missed the meeting! I was counting on being able to get to a computer by the time it began. >.< 22:24, September 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm back. Hey, Bond. I'm back. Sorry, I was away for one more week than expected due to some last minute plans, but I'm back now. You said we would speak about the Trolley Lady, and consider reviving either Arithmancy or Ancient Runes, Ghoul Studies, possibly, or maybe Xylomancy, just an optional, lesser subject for Lydiae to teach next year. I look forward to hearing your reply. Ruddy isn't he? 17:42, September 2, 2013 (UTC) for Leanne collins can she have the same colours as my amyzluli thx Amyzuli01 (talk) 01:28, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Admin?! :o Really? Yay! Ish. Now I'm freaking out... Can I ask why you chose me? Like, just out of curiousity! Thank chu btw! :3 Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 16:54, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Ooh, not a bad idea. I'd be willing to go for anything? Hogsmeade, maybe? Also, for the Department thing *Since I know I haven't told you which one I want to be in yet* I want to stay is S&S, or go into OOC, depending on if OOC really needs new members or not. Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 17:01, September 3, 2013 (UTC) I choose... Sorting and Stores! :p Hogwarts Guidance Counselor So we were talking on chat, and Missmelody had an idea which I thought was amazing! (looks at title of this section) three guesses to what it was? lol I have a few jobless chars, and I would love to set up an office in Hogwarts to help students out- be it personal problems, bereavement, etc or even simple things like what subjects to do, stress, careers and stuff. It's just an idea but I think it'd be good especially with some of the troubled chars - Max, Orion, e.t.c. In a sense that they can talk to someone (who's not a teacher- the whole "friend not an enemy thing") and also it'd give Kinsel a well-deserved break from seeing the same old faces in his office. Also, the counselor could also cover lessons where a teacher isn't available or something - just an extra pair of hands with that. Lemme know what you think! PS: I'd probably use Felicity McNeary, Leona Bellefleur or Dunstan le Fey (the latter has lost his job since Brandon left) Charms Final Final is here :) Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 01:04, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Defense Against the Dark Arts DAtDA will be having a final in interview form where Professor Robins will have them demonstrate one spell and one theory question. --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 03:53, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Kira the regular user RB is not the place for me, for a couple of reasons and some shameless promotion of my wiki's colleague. #This wiki is stress relief for me. I do love it, and wish to see it continue for a very, very long time. But, I come here so that for a brief moment in my day I can forget I have real adult responsibilities or anything similar, and very simply just play. I really don't want to lose that. #I am not the most active user, which keeps me from being able to respond in a timely fashion (very frequently), in my own opinion I am not the greatest role-player either. Also I have this a hate/love relationship with chat -random- I rarely go on unless I have been invited or needed to speak with someone who is on. #This has been discussed this with Jisk, and he seems to think I'm a good idea. I'll admit I was surprised by the number of votes that I got. Despite my lack of interest if need be, as in there was no one else, no one that you and the Admins think fit a spot that needed to be filled, I would do it. I still think someone else is a better choice than I. K? Thanx Bai! Kirá (talk) 09:47, September 4, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Thanks for asking. Re: Counselor In terms of activity: I should be staying as active as I currently am, and I'll be dropping out of the ministerial race somewhere through (I joined just to spark up activity and get others interested), I'm also planning on trying to find some part-time employees at Gladrags (given it's sudden surge in popularity) so there's that. So, I think I should be able to handle it. In terms of IC; I think it'd be better if she was employed by Kinsel, rather than the Ministry, I don't think children's problems would be a big concern for the Ministry tbh, so I'd say working directly at Hogwarts. It also makes her seem more approachable/homey- if she was a ministry employed person I reckon she'd be considered an outsider or something. Regarding when we should make her....Hmm we've still got three weeks left so I'd say we have a fair amount of time, but ultimately I think that's your call, I can wait till next school year :) Chat, if possible? I'd like to discuss something with you real quick. If not now, is there any time in specific (Hopefully before like 4 my time (5 your time)) you can come chat? Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 17:15, September 4, 2013 (UTC) chat I can go any time that's good for you? Are you on at the moment? Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 01:12, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Lesson Plans. Hello, Bond. So, remember you asked me on chat if I could come up with material to teach Ancient Runes? Well, I did, and please find them below. If you want me to change anything, or are unhappy with anything, I will be happy to change it. First Years: We will be discussing the basics of The Study of Ancient Runes, its history, and what it is, and will learn about the words Ehwaz and Eihwaz. Second Years: We will be learning about the 9 basic numbers, their names, and what they represent, we will then learn about what they represent and why they may be linked to this number. Third Years: We will be discussing all about The Elder Futhark, the oldest form of the runic alphabets, who came up with it, and going over the meanings of some/all of the twenty four runes it contains. Fourth Years: We will be learning about one of the Aett's, this one being the first, and its divination. We will then discuss why they mean what they do. Fifth Years: We will be continuing our study of the Aett's, this one being the second, and its divination. We will then discuss why they mean what they do. Sixth Years: We finish our installments of our study of the Aett's, this being the final, and third one, and its divination, we will then discuss why they mean what they do. Seventh Years: We will discuss all of the mystery shrouded in the Unknown rune, representing the number "7." Ruddy isn't he? 19:38, September 5, 2013 (UTC) I'd like to retain Activity Imp, and then S&S please. Sanar Willow Could she be the second German Representative for the International Confederation of Wizards? ~Kibeth~ 17:05, September 6, 2013 (UTC) OOC Meeting? Will there be one? and I need to talk to you on chat sometime. Colin687 13:13, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Final Exams I don't think I will be giving exams this year, but I do intend to encourage homework assignments. Either way the links are listed above for each page and in the class. :I am hoping to finish the Potions book(s), and get them posted here, hadn't thought to input the GLE curriculum in too. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 06:04, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Finals I would have a Final this week, but I am really confused what to do, as it's my first final (I wasn't able to do 1 last term) so help please if possible? Thanks! Please reply! The Stream thing So I was talking to WG, who kinda agreed to be the last person I need for the Judge Panel, but he wouldn't be able to make it on wednesday 12 my time so I was wondering if, I could either move it up to 2:00 my time, or to Friday? Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 03:37, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Wizarding Law Finals Can be found here :3 Transfig. So for the presentation of the spells.... Max Grey never officially came up with one, but I do have an idea... (spider to rock) so do I just present that or...? loyalty is everything (talk) 19:54, September 10, 2013 (UTC) G Ghoul Studies final le here :P HoM Hello, so, sorry about that extra lesson, I honestly didn't know, and as for the final, I don't even know how to set it up, let alone what to put in it, I'll ask someone, but, it would probably make it easier for you if I didn't have a final, considering I don't exactly know what to do in one, thanks. Ruddy isn't he? 20:06, September 10, 2013 (UTC) General RP:Defense Against the Dark Arts/Final The link :) --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 00:52, September 11, 2013 (UTC) OOC Meeting Hey Bond. There still hasn't been an OOC meeting, and I'm thinking I'll just present my ideas to you rather than waiting still for a meeting. If this is ok, I'll tell you what they are, and implement the ones you seem to like or whatever. Alright, thanks .. Colin687 17:28, September 11, 2013 (UTC) re. finals already posted on classroom, would be grateful if you could also post the links in the finals schedule, too. thanks Chat? Alex Jiskran 22:30, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Happy to help. OOC it's be the September 22 - October 2 (and IC it'd be June 21 - September 1). Bad Wolf 13:47, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Le grounded Title says it all. My dad's being a huge butt. He took my phone, too, so I'm practically dying here. So with any luck and some Very Very good acting, I'll probably be back on by the weekends... (talk) 14:54, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Soooooo confused So, on the finals where there is a prcticals section, do you just GM the effects yourself, or....? Cause no one else seems to know, and you're like...uber-boss-dude, so... loyalty is everything (talk) 15:45, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Well, specifically Charms and DADA... loyalty is everything (talk) 15:50, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Thnaks! :) loyalty is everything (talk) 16:52, September 12, 2013 (UTC) New Archive Guidelines? Hey, I've made a new blog on Archive guidelines that I think we've needed for a while just so people know exactly how things will be done with archiving, a new way to benefit that most RP's will be saved, and so on so forth. I thought of the idea a while back, and it was one of the things I was going to mention in an upcoming OOC meeting. However, due to a long wait, I just decided to throw in the pitch and introduce it to all of the four Bcrats and see what you guys think. I've put a note at the bottom that it hasn't been approved as of yet, just to be safe, but I think you'll all like them? Anyway, give me your feedback, things to add, whether it should be gettin rid of, you know the drill :) ... Thanks! Colin687 03:38, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Graduate Template Hey Bond. I've decided that maybe it'd be a good idea if instead of the Merlin Chocolate frog template, maybe we could use these... and by the way, these are yours: Let me know what you think. Colin687 04:14, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Headmaster's Archives Several of these are over the limit, so could you have a look and resort? Thanks, Alex Jiskran 09:47, September 14, 2013 (UTC) New Minister It's a close run race, Bond, and it looks as if you haven't voted yet. Zan's planning to announce the result during Sunday's livestream. Alex Jiskran 23:43, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Question My character was told to drink polyjuice potion and come back as some one else. here. What do I do for that? Do change my model and his name or do I just leave him the way he is? Toby-Wan-Kenobi (talk) 15:04, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Karith Are you willing to keep Karith on as the Minister's bodyguard or is he off doing other things? Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure. -Alyssa5582 01:57, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ICW With Bry seemingly gone in essence, Bond, I think we need to find an Admin to take responsibility for the ICW. Alex Jiskran 10:23, September 17, 2013 (UTC) For it to be independent, we should find another Admin, I think. A Defense Against the Dark Arts Exams I have put up both the first and second year exams for Defense Against the Dark Arts. (links provided on the words first and second) All the best, 20:47, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Assignment I would be honoured to take over St. Mungo's but as it has kind of been User:Bryans1008's thing in the past I don't want to step on toes. Is he aware of it? --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 00:20, September 18, 2013 (UTC) On that note I would love too! --[[User:Peislandgal|'Peislandgal']] [[User talk:Peislandgal|'OWL ME!']] 02:35, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Town House I hope you don't mind, I am owling D to say the same. I wanted to see Thera and Devin/Ian interact. K? Thanx. Bai! Kirá (talk) 01:50, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Bart Fairbrother Bart's worked hard to stay off the radar, didn't interact with Karith whilst he was held by Shadow, and I feel should not - at present - appear in the database. If the Ministry capture/turn someone who was at the big meeting a while back, that's different, but for now I believe he should remain off the map. Alex Jiskran 14:24, September 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: Bond, I'm not trying to sock-puppet here but this is my CHB account (PS: This is TT.) and I had merely forgotten to log out of this account into my other account. Please don't reprimand me if this counts as sock-puppeting. MissDemonix (talk) 19:55, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :I have a separate account because I wanted to make a new start on there. Previously, I had made two forums. Both got denied. So I wanted to make a new account to see what it was like currently. "I shall protect you from anything! Hi-ya!]] (talk) 05:49, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Chat if possible can you come on chat for a second? I need to have a chat with you about something. Lissy Goddess of Pie~ 23:26, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Karith Black Hey Bond. I was just wondering if Karith Black was still captured by Shadow Berrin? I was just wondering, because if so, I think if Alrick found out somehow, he'd attempt to rescue him. Thanks :) Colin687 03:16, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Karith is wonderful. Anyway, I started giggling at Karith's Auror Input on his own file. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/0/0e/Tighthug.gif This is a hug for making someone across the world laugh. RE:Credit "''We all work together on here creating stuff and while I guess people do get props for creating or setting up new cool things, that's not really why we do it. It's so that everyone else can use and enjoy them."'' - Yes, I understand that, that's not why I wanted the credit. From the first time that I read the blog through, I noticed it said "I created this category" and then mentioned things about the Dark Wizard Files page. From what it looked like from my first glance perspective, it implied that you'd created both the category and the Dark Wizard Files page, which wouldn't be true. It's hard to explain what I'm trying to say, and especially for my reasoning, so I'm not sure if I want to even say it in Owl, because I feel it will make me look rude or something like that. If I see you on chat sometime, I'd like to discuss my reasoning. "as far as I know Kira hasn't been on here or seen it even yet." ''- I'd actually sent this owl to Kira because I thought that she had told someone else to put this onto the Community-corner. Seeing as she runs Tanis as Head Auror, I simply thought she'd asked someone to do it for her sense she is unable to do so. I hadn't realized it was you. ''"... as far as I know Kira hasn't taken any credit for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement/Auror Office/Dark Wizard Files ... " - ''As I'd said before, to me, it looked implied Anyway, about the whole situation, I'd much rather like to talk to you about it sometime on chat .... it'd be FAR less complicated and I (hopefully) don't sound rude, or whatever word I'm trying to say :P .. sorry this was so long. Hope to see you soon? Colin687 01:18, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Keeping up I've actually been stalking my newest Auror, he does need a talking to and since it seems Rome is frozen in time again I might have to make a return visit. Kirá (talk) 08:08, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Admin Assignment I don't mind trying to keep an eye on Hogwarts. It was something I was trying to do this past school year but that spotlight killed any chance of that with the new influx of users. We already have about two care takers of some sort. If a char is needed I could probably use Jasmine Mendez. ƒR£j₳h →(talk) 05:23, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Reweighting of responsibility I'm wondering, Bond, if we shouldn't add an 'exotic' or similar category to the Sorting Forum, saying people must declare any char who is other/more than simple human witch/wizard before approval, and reminding them of the limits. Of late we've had a positive torrent of special abilities chars, and I think we need to emphasise again their basic rarity. Alex Jiskran 17:58, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Re, Consider Karith's position in TBP before responding to the message on his talk page. Requirements, the Ministry and Azkaban Bond, I've just been reading an RP (The_Leaky_Cauldron/Archive4#Flynn_and_Isabella) which, to me, should land both the chars involved in the island prison. I feel that, in public places at least, chars should have to be more subtle, unless the Ministry truly are a bunch of useless, pointless incompetents. In books 5-7 of HP we saw how abusive the Ministry could be of its power, and obviously I'm not advocating that, but yelling in a crowded pub where Ministry staff relax, to me, is too much. Alex Jiskran 07:31, September 23, 2013 (UTC) A little band of thugs I've mentioned this to Jisk in chat, I wanted to run it by you as well being Tanis' PA and all. I had an idea. (Shocking, I know.) I wanted to adopt a number of Characters that are either up for adoption or deletion. Not for myself, for Auror Training or these new Auror Missions Colin started for me. I don't want them to be another group of Dark Wizards just characters that can be played by anyone when Training is going on or someone is on a Mission. Similar to the Foreign Aurors templates for Duxterra, each bubble would be in one template, Template:Dark Wizard. Here is the list of characters: Annabelle Faber, Ariella Phoenix, Aurelia Avdou, Hans Meyers, Hayden John, Lisa Wood, Octavia Rookou, Tom Obalisk, Rie Miyake, Rufus Cassian, Selena Ryan Miller. K? Thanx. Bai! "I came here to kick ass and chew gum... And I'm all outta gum." The new-look OotP will be crossing lines and treading on toes on a monotonously regular basis, neither of which is Kinsel's style. Basically, the motto is "Inter arma enim silent leges" - 'In times of war, the law falls mute.' This is a suicide squad, which will accept any level of casualties, up to and including Luc, if it gets the job done. Not Kinsel's milieu, I feel. :P Alex Jiskran 13:16, September 24, 2013 (UTC) The phoenix rises a little different from the ashes each time I can well imagine Kinsel, Sabrina and others having those manner of comments to make. :D Alex Jiskran 13:26, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Moping - as a full-time occupation Draco's been rather down on himself of late, so he could be in any of the watering-holes, testing the swimming potential of his sorrows. At the other end of the emotional rainbow, there's Albie, who finally has something to do again, and is delighted. Steve Shunpike would happily discuss the joys of shopkeeping with anyone who wandered into the Broomsticks, I imagine, and Jenny Thompson hasn't had a decent conversation in forever. You pick. :) Alex Jiskran 13:47, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Across the chasm We've never really, I think, run Albie with one of your younger chars, so how about that? You choose - Lily or Karith. Say in the Cauldron? Alex Jiskran 14:01, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Be Proud Yesterday I went to the store to get new iPod ear-buds and I saw ''The Great Gatsby for sale by the checkout. First thought: Oh cool, it's Ferlen!! Then I picked it up and turned it over. Thought 2: Yep, that's definitely Ferlen. Awesome! I read the back and saw that is was Leonardo DiCaprio, one of the names I should know, and I know the name but have no clue who the actors is. Thought 3: Leonardo DiCaprio. Huh. You know, I really ought to know who that is. Ought or ought not, just think for a minute, feel proud that an actual person in the actual world recognizes Ferlen and not Leonardo DiCaprio. Ferlen's epic. Be proud. --Bad Wolf 03:32, September 25, 2013 (UTC) The beauty of collaboration You misunderstand me Bond. I meant for the NPC chars to be thugs that would or could be more easily captured than the current thugs we have running about. A problem I have had, or have given myself is the users who choose to make themselves the "bad guys" have chars that can't be caught without persmission because it puts a very quick end to whatever it was they planned on doing with their char. Also, I have never asked anyone one if they mind being caught. Never even thought too. Your idea or spin on mine for NPC Aurors is so much better. I have been complaining to Jisk about a lack of active Aurors for a while. Good talk. :P.S. When ever you have a chance I would love to go over Auror Mission ideas or Training scenarios with you. I don't think we are ever on at the same time but I could move some things around. :) K? Thanx. Bai! Kirá (talk) 06:43, September 26, 2013 (UTC) User:Harryclaw Bond, this user repeatedly deleted comments and then warnings on his talk page, so I had to inform him that, if it happened again, I would ban him for 24 hours. As I'm probably his least favourite person, I thought it might be better if someone else contacted him and suggested the possibility of archiving his talk page, if for some reason he doesn't want to have to look at the comments about categories and such. He told me, in those words, to 'go away and leave me alone -_- '. He hasn't, however, removed any notice since the 24 hour ban warning. Alex Jiskran 00:06, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Before next term Hey Bond, Just wondering whennext term starts, and also if, before it starts, Felicity and Kinsel could have a quick meeting sometime. Thanks,